1. Filed of the Invention
The invention relates to a commutator motor, in particular an actuating motor for automotive power accessories such as power window units, sunroofs, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known commutator motor of type with which this invention is concerned is disclosed in DE 196 53 209 A1 is used for the rotation detection of the motorxe2x80x94in fact for detection of both speed and rotation direction. In this know commutator motor the pulse generator is embodied as a highly pole-magnetized rotor and two pulse receivers fastened to the brush holder are embodied as Hall ICs, which are accommodated on the brush holder in the vicinity of the rotor without a separate individual mount. So that despite a simple manufacture and installation, the most precise possible alignment is assured with a minimal air gap between the rotor on the motor shaft on the one side and the Hall ICs on the brush holder on the other side, the motor housing and a bearing end plate, which is disposed adjacent to the commutator and receives the motor shaft, are provided with alignment means in the vicinity of their mutual mounting contact, e.g. in the form of adapted axial guide pins formed onto the bearing end plate that correspond to axial guide openings on the motor housing, and/or fastening means, e.g. in the form of axial crimping/caulking projections formed onto the bearing end plate that can be inserted through corresponding attachments on the motor housing and then be deformed, in particular caulked, for the purpose of a reciprocal connection.
The commutator motor according to the invention, has the advantage that through the precisely toleranced placement of the pockets, which are formed in place in the same injection molding step as the brush holder base body, no additional components are required for the adjustment and attachment of the pulse receiver. The end position of the pulse receiver is predetermined in a highly precise manner and the pulse receiver is fixed in this end position with positive engagement. The rotation detection device is suited for automated installation and its manufacturing and installation costs are minimal.